CaNsAdO dEl SoCcEr xD
by Susuke de Misaki
Summary: Tsubasa quiere tomar unas merecidas vacaciones pero inesperadamente y en el mismo dia que desidia escaparse... se encuentra con... bueno, quiere escapar pues xD, espero sea de su agrado n,n


ESTOY HASTA EL GORRO DE FUTBOL

NOTAS PARA ANTES DE LEER:

Bueno… en general, esto es algo que NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA JAMÁS JAMASES podría suceder por que Tsubasa es un adicto al Futbol… igual que con los demás incidentes XD…. Pero mas que nada…. Me reí muuucho mucho mucho escribiendo esto y si puedo sacarles una pequeña risita o aunque sea una sonrisa con esto, me doy por bien servida nn

Notitas extras:

1.- Fans de Schneider… por favor alejen todo objeto punzocortante que se encuentre cerca... quiero vivir!!! Piensen en la seguridad de sus computadoras antes de hacer alguna locura .-.

2.- Fans de Hikaru… AAAH!!! Me van a matar XD mejor me escondo! (me voy en la maleta de Tsubasa XD)

3.- Fans de Tarito… aaaa bueno, medio advertidas están xD

4.- Fans de Misugi…. Bueno, no tanto como los anteriores pero igual, mejor me escondo xD

Espero vivir después de esto ññU

Y aquí comienza mi fic xD

…

Todos conocemos la vida de un jugador de fútbol profesional, o al menos nos hacemos una idea: partido tras partido, largas horas de entrenamiento diarias, viajar constantemente, etc etc. Para muchos, como Tsubasa Ozora, esta es una vida ideal, vivir haciendo lo que mas te gusta y que te paguen por eso es sin duda "el arte del buen vivir" XD, pero a fin de cuentas todo se vuelve rutina, y mucho de una cosa, aunque esta sea lo mejor del mundo, al final se vuelve un tanto monótono y termina estresándote y tu mismo cuerpo comienza a pedirte un pequeño descanso, y eso es lo que nuestro protagonista aprendió hace poco.

Hace pocos días se había llevado a cabo un campeonato en Brasil, donde los Brancos habían salido victoriosos, gracias especialmente a cierto japonesillo que merodeaba por allí y que todos conocemos bien. Pero antes de ese campeonato había participado en un torneo en Europa, unos juegos amistosos en Francia, unas prácticas en Alemania, en una mini liga de soccer en gringolandia, sin mencionar las "cascaritas" que jugaba todos los días en la calle con algunos niños o compañeros de equipo... el punto es que desayunaba, comía y cenaba fútbol tooooodos los santos días del año.

Ya en vez de contar borreguitos contaba balones, en vez de ver a alguna modelo modelar algún traje de baño veía a una bola de idiotas (como los llamaba Pepe) modelando lo que sería su nuevo uniforme, caricaturas cero sólo partidos XP, el teléfono siempre sonando y la agenda llena, Roberto recordándole todo lo que tenia que hacer y para colmo ni siquiera podía comer a sus anchas, pues el "necesita estar en forma" todo el año. Y por alguna razón (quien sabe cual XD) últimamente todo esto ya lo tenía un poco cansado. Llegaba a tal punto que en las prácticas volaba los balones a propósito a los árboles o ríos mas cercanos, y mientras los "subordinados" iban por ellos, él aprovechaba para escapar a donde fuera con tal de estar lejos de allí y respirar aire fresco. (Claro, al día siguiente lo castigaban con dar otras chorromil vueltas a la cancha XD… ah! Y nunca salía sin su balón xD… osease… quien lo entiende :s)

Los días pasaban muy despacio, monótonos y agobiantes, pero hoy era distinto, un buen día para variar, pues se salió sin avisar a nadie del departamento donde vivía rumbo al aeropuerto, ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas, sólo lo indispensable (entiéndase su balón y una mochila de mano), ya después le avisaría a Roberto por teléfono que se había escapado para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. Tomaría el vuelo que lo llevara lo mas lejos posible y no regresaría hasta que el mismo tuviera ganas de jugar con el quipo otra vez, una semana o dos cuando mucho, tal vez se iría a buscar a Sanae, hace mucho que no la veía y aprovecharía la oportunidad para ir a visitar a su mamá y conocer a su nuevo hermanito Daichi, que hace poco acababa de nacer, o de plano se iría de viaje con su papá a quien sabe donde. Tsubasa en serio necesitaba vacaciones.

Ahhhh! Si vieran a Tsubasa, caminaba por el aeropuerto con una hermosa y pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, todo había sido planeado muy bien y el plan marchaba a la perfección, nada podía salir mal ya, todos creían que él estaba practicando por allí, pues eso les había dicho, así que nadie sospecharía que así por que si el se iría de pinta, además ¿quién iba al aeropuerto los domingos? Nadie. Sip, hoy nada podía salir mal. Peeeero el destino, la casualidad y la autora XD le jugaron una pequeña bromita, pues el aeropuerto no estaba tan solitario como el esperaba.

¿¿¿¿: Tsubasa!!!!! Cuanto tiempo n-n!!!

Tsubasa¿O.o?...¿Schneider?… ¿qué haces aquí?

Shneider: Roberto me invitó a venir nn por cierto¿no lo has visto? Se supone que vendría por mi.

Tsubasa¡¡¡¿Roberto está aquí?!!!!

Schneider: sip nn… eso espero nnUU.

Tsubasa: OOUUU... _íjoles! Si me ve adiós a mis vacaciones...¿qué hago? Ya se! Maniobra distractora_ ¬v¬... Mira, un marciano!!!- señala hacia un avión desde una ventana.

Schneider: o.o ¿Un marciano?

Tsubasa: Si, está entrando en ese avión!!!!

Shaneider: DONDE?

Tsubasa: Allí!!! Un marciano sentado en un ala de un vuelo de Taca que quiere entrar!!!

Schneider: Un marciano sentado en un taco del ala que vuela que, que?...AAAHH!! se me legua la traba Xo...pero Tsubasa, yo no veo nada... ¿Tsubasa?... . ... ¿Tsubasa?... . ...¿TSUBASAAAAAAAA?

Mientras como a unos veinte metros de distancia y entre la multitud.

Tsubasa: Ejejejejeje no puedo creer que funcionara XD... hora si, a comprar mi boleto a la libertad n-n...- pero inesperadamente choca contra el pecho de alguien, deteniendo su marcha.

¿Comprar un boleto a donde? Tenemos mucho que hacer aquí mi estimado Tsubasa Ozora.

Tsubasa: 0 AAAAHH!!! San...Santana ... ejejeje nnUUU...¿que te trae por aquí?

Santana: Siempre vengo los domingos al aeropuerto a pasear entre el área internacional.

Tsubasa: Ejejeje n.n... no, en serio ¬¬.

Santana: Es en serio ¬¬.

Tsubasa: ¬¬ ¿que Brasil no tiene algo más interesante para los domingos?...

Santana: ...

Tsubasa: ¬¬U...- D_ios, que patético_ ..

Santana: no soy patético ¬¬

Tsubasa: Oo?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?

Santana:... emm... ¿dijiste algo de unos boletos a la libertad o sólo aluciné?

Tsubasa: 8D Aa...a...ajajajajajaja ¿quien dijo algo acerca de boletos y libertad?... ajajajaja... yo adoro ser un esclavo del soccer... ¿quien en su sano juicio pensaría en libertad? Por favor! OuO

Santana: ¬¬...

Tsubasa: OuOU...

Santana: ¬¬... mas te vale no querer dejarnos a vísperas del campeonato de la Copa América.

Tsubasa: yioooooo...¿cómo crees? nnU...alucinas ejejeje.

Schneider:-apareciendo de entre la multitud- el que alucina es otro... no vi ningún marciano sentado en el ala de un vuelo de Taca que quería entrar.

Santana¿Marciano? O.o...

Tsubasa: ...Ay, demonios.

Schneider¿Que?

Tsubasa: ¬¬ "Aluciné"

Schneider: ¬¬... Oigan, ayúdenme a buscar a Roberto, se supone que él me llevaría a mi hotel.

Santana: Tsubasa se sabe su celular, mejor marquémosle y esperémoslo aquí... aún quiero darle otras tres vueltas a este lugar antes de irme.

Tsubasa: _Ay Dios del Soccer, ilumíname... que hago?!?!?!Como me quito a estos dos de encima sin que sospechen? Ya se que es tu hijo pero de todos modos dame chance de librarme de él _T.TU-Ú _Tsubasa... piensa._...O.O...OuO... Emm...si, toma- le da su celular a Schneider- búscalo en la agenda y con su permiso, me retiro.

Schneider¿Qué¿Ya te vas? TT.TT

Tsubasa: SIIII!!!TTvTT!!!!

Schneider y Santana: Oo?!?!?!?!?!

Tsubasa: Es decir U.U... quedé de verme aquí con Sanae...si! eso, Sanae!!... la invité a comer y quedamos con reunirnos aquí... así que... voy a...a... ir a buscarla OuO...adiós- se echó a correr.

Schneider: awww, que lindo nn!!

Santana¿Quién es Sanae?

Schneider: casi podría decirse que es su novia nn me contó Wakabayashi

Santana: Si, creo que Tsubasa la ha mencionado un par de veces... pero yo nunca la he visto.

Schneider: Ah, es por que ella vive en Japón nn.

Santana: En Japón?!?!?!?!...Tsubasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa X(

Schneider: nn ¿?

Un poco más adelante, Tsubasa apresuró su paso hacia uno de los cubículos donde vendían los boletos y casi cuando había alcanzado su objetivo vio a Roberto caminando por allí, al parecer buscando algo o mas bien a alguien. Se puso pálido al solo verlo y sólo atinó esconderse detrás de la espalda de la persona que tenia enfrente, quien quedó totalmente desconcertado. Cuando el peligro pasó, dio un pesado suspiro de alivio y justo cuando iba a acercarse a ese cubículo de nuevo, la persona/escudo lo detuvo.

¿¿¿¿: Tsubasa?...Ajaja Tsubasa cuanto tiempo nn... te vez genial!!!

Tsubasa: ajajaja...si..y tu...o.o .-lo ve de pies a cabeza-... acertaste n.nU...Ryo...

Nota: Ryo viste un traje naranja fosforecente con una camisa verde pasto y una corbata amarillo "chíngame la pupila" sin mencionar que tiene puestos unos zapatos tipo payaso.

Tsubasa: Emm..o.o.¿por qué el traje?

Ryo: Perdí una apuesta con Jack... Dios, pasó todo tan rápido!!!

Tsubasa: Oo!!!!!! Aaa...em...oye Ryo y por que no mejor...?

Ryo: Pérate, déjame contarte...

Tsubasa: No...no es necesario o.o... de verdad TToTT!!!

Ryo: Verás, estaba yo practicando unos tiros en el parque cuando pasó Jack y PUUUAAAASHHHH!!! Me arrebata el balón de una barrido, yo me fui de bruces al suelo, pero de repente WOOOSHHH y PUAAGG que detengo su tiro con mi técnica facial y luego...

Tsubasa_: Ay...no puede ser, caí en una de sus pato aventuras otra vez _TT.TT

5 minutos después.

Ryo: ...pero en eso apareció de la nada Mamoru y detuvo el tiro de Mita... Lo hubieras visto, quiso imitar mi técnica facial pero cayó de espaldas, y aprovechando eso Mita volvió a tirar y GOL!!!!... ahhh, pero después...

Tsubasa: _¬¬ bla bla bla...siempre es lo mismo...no se para que cuenta tanto, al final siempre pierde contra Jack..._

15 minutos después

Ryo: ...y ya cuando iba a terminar el partido Tepei hizo una jugada increíble, verás, cuando estaba frente a la portería se lanzó hacia delante, como queriendo darle con la cabeza, pero se siguió, y cuando el balón volaba sobre él, que le da un talonazo increíble y POOOOOGGGHHHH que anota!!!!! Así que tuvimos que irnos a tiempos extra...

Tsubasa: _...tal vez si me alejo lentamente no note que me fui..._

20 minutos después...

Ryo: Y así fue como me venció y perdí la apuesta... y por eso estoy vestido así... ¿que te pareció Tsubasa?... ¿Tsubasa?...

Tsubasa: Zzzzzzz -.-...-se durmió de pie XD.

Ryo: TSUBASA!!!!!!

Tsubasa: Eh?!?!... EH?!?!?!?! ...O.O...-.- aaaaaaaaawwwww aún estamos en el aeropuerto? me soñé en la playa T.T.

Ryo: Uy, alucinas... ya necesitas vacaciones.

Tsubasa: T-T

Ryo: Te decía que perdí contra Jack y me siento como un completo perdedor TT.TT... ¿por qué siempre pierdo?¿Porqué?.

Tsubasa: Ya, no te preocupes, aún tienes esperanzas de ganarle a Jack , recuerda que alguna vez un gran río fue un arroyo ;)

Ryo: TTvTT!!

¿¿¿¿¿: Si, pero el es un charco XD

Ryo: TToTT!!!!!!

Tsubasa¿Quien es?... O.O Jack….¿que estás haciendo aquí?...momento... ¿se puede saber que hacen los dos en Brasil?

Jack: Todo el equipo del Nankatsu está aquí de vacaciones! Ellos ahorita están recogiendo las maletas en la banda, y decidimos venir a visitarte y a pedirte que nos enseñes nuevas técnicas de fútbol n-n

Tsubasa¿Y mis vacaciones que? TT-TT ... _esto está mal... tengo que irme YA antes de encontrarme con alguien mas_...O.O...OuO _ya sep _Oigan, por allá se fue Roberto, díganle que los lleve a mi departamento, y perdón que los deje pero yo tengo cosas que hacer, después los alcanzo n.n .

Jack: Seguro...pero ¿que cosas? OvO

Tsubasa: Emm...aaaa... confidencial ¬¬...

Jack: Confidencial¿eh?

Tsubasa: Sip, confidencial ¬¬

Jack¿Osease que no me puedo enterar?

Tsubasa. No ¬¬

Jack¿Por que no?

Tsubasa: Por que no ¬¬

Jack: aw Ú.U

Ryo: Oye Tsubasa¿y de quien te escondías?

Tsubasa: ... emmm... Eso también es confidencial ¬¬

Ryo¿Osease que no me puedo enterar?

Tsubasa: Que no ¬¬

Ryo¿Por que no?

Tsubasa: Que por que no ¬¬!!!!!

Ryo: Que genio, ya cásate ¬¬

Tsubasa: UÚ...

Bueno, el trío de tres (XD) se separa, Jack y Ryo llegan sin problema alguno con Roberto, quien ya se había encontrado a su vez con Schneider y Santana. Todos estaban mirando por la ventana.

Roberto¿Seguro que apuntó a ese avión?

Schneider: Si, dijo que en el ala de ese vuelo de Taca estaba sentado un marciano que quería entrar.

Jack y Ryo: o.o ¿?

Santana: Yo no veo nada.

Roberto: Ni yo, creo que a Tsubasa también tendré que llevarlo al doctor.

Santana¿Eh¿Como que también?.

Jack y Ryo escuchas desde un poco mas atrás.

Roberto: Si, hoy iremos a ver a un doctor que me recomendó el Capitán Ozora para que examine a Schneider.

Santana¿Que le pasó? O.o

Roberto: Intentó bajar a un gatito del arco de la portería, y justo cuando iba a bajar resbaló y cayó de cabeza... creo que ya notaste que quedó medio tocado U.U (medio loco pues XD)...

Santana:...-voltéa hacia donde está Schneider y lo ve señalando como loco hacia el ala del avión.

Shneider: O.O!!!!! Creo que lo veo... LO VEEEEEEO!!!!!! Ay algo dentro del avión...Y SE MUEVE!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- corre en círculos- ¿Eh?- mira de nuevo al avión...-a no, es gente que se ve por la ventana nn ajajajajajajaja.

Santana: SI, ya lo noté -.-U.

Roberto: Las buenas noticias es que sólo será temporal. Pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es Jun, él venía cuidando a Schneider, y no lo veo por ningún lado.

Santana¿Y el a que viene a Brasil?

Roberto: a ver al mismo doctor nn.

Santana: ….

Jack: Hola Roberto

Roberto: Jack, Ryo!!! Pero que sorpresa verlos en Brasil!!!

Ryo: Schneider vio un marciano? o.o

Roberto: Tsubasa le dijo que había uno sentado en el ala de un vuelo de Taca que quería entrar, y no se lo ha podido sacar de la cabeza.

Santana: Hablando de Tsubasa, no lo han visto?

Jack: El nos mandó con Roberto para que nos lleve a su departamento por que él tenía cosas que hacer.

Santana: y hacia donde se fue? Debemos encontrarlo lo antes posible.

Todos: o.o

Ryo: por que?

Santana: Por que estoy seguro de que quiere dejar Brasil, parece que quiere unas vacaciones y dejarnos solos para la copa América.

Roberto, Ryo y Jack: O.O!!!! Ajajajajajaja Tsubasa dejando el futbol, ajajajajajaa XDDDDD, alucinas!!!! (N/A: Han notado que esa palabra aparece mucho aquí? XD o será que alucino? o.o).

Santana: ¬¬...cuando perdamos la copa América por su ausencia, seré yo quien se ría.

Ryo: Te reirías si tu equipo perdiera? o.o

Santana: ¬¬...

Roberto: bueno, será mejor que lo busquemos a él también, pero primero...Schneider, ese celular que tienes en la mano, no es el de Tsubasa?

Schneider: o.o...Ah! es cierto, me lo dio para que te llamara nn... pero no te llamé.

Roberto: Préstamelo un momento, creo que en su agenda tiene el número de Jun.

Schneider: -revisando la agenda- si está, puedo marcarle yo? nn

Roberto: Bien, pregúntale donde está.

El joven alemán marca alegremente el número, del otro lado de la línea suena una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y contestan.

¿????:-voz de mujer- bueno.

Schneider: Hola...em...oiga, allí lavan ropa?

¿????: no O.ó ¿?

Schneider: Ay, pues que cochinos XD.-cuelga la llamada- Ajajajajaja XDDDDDD me hubiera encantado ver su cara XD.

Roberto: ¬¬ para eso querías marcar tu?

Ryo: Ajajaja buena esa XD

Jack: -viendo la pantalla del celular- y ni siquiera le marcaste a Jun, marcaste a la casa de Tsubasa en Japón o.o.

Santana: uy, a ver si no se le acabó el saldo.

Roberto: Dame el celular, necesito marcarle a Jun –se lo arrebata a Schneider.

Schneider: aw ú.u

Bueno, Roberto por fin marca al celular de Jun, pero antes de que comenzara a timbrar se escuchó la voz de una mujer que decía algo parecido a "_su saldo está apunto de expirar, por favor cargue una tarjeta amigo que le regalan un tanto por ciento gratis en cada recarga_". Después del otro lado de la línea suena una, dos, seis, siete, diez, quince, veintitrés veces y por fin contestan.

Voz de Jun: Es tan urgente que no pudiste colgar!?!?!?!

Schneider: En todo caso tu lo hubieras apagado!!!!

Roberto: Devuélveme ese teléfono!!!!...em...Jun, soy yo, Roberto

Voz de Jun: ay, perdón nnU...perdón por no contestarte y por...ejeje...haber abandonado a Schneider, al menos ya lo encontraste...es que me puse malo...y Yayoi me tuvo que poner mis medicinas -.- -En el fondo se escucha una pícara risilla de mujer.

Roberto: ¬¬... como sea UÚ... te necesitamos aquí, nos urge encontrar a Tsubasa.

Voz de Jun: Ya regresa, y devuélveme mi pantalón!!!!!-nuevamente se oye la voz de una mujer murmurando algo así como "si me devuelves mi brasier, te lo devuelvo"- Estamos haciendo el ridículo aquí, ya devuélveme mi ropa!!!!.

Roberto: Oo?!?!?!?! Se puede saber que diantres están haciendo?!?!?!

Santana: Duh! ¬¬

Roberto: ¬¬...

Voz de Jun: Ay, perdón, es que a esta mensa se le cayó nuestra maleta y nuestra ropa se reguereó por toda la sala, y no me quiere devolver mi pantalón.- esta vez la voz sonó mas desafiante "devuélveme mi brasier U.Ú"- no, me lo quiero quedar xD ...

Roberto: ...

Voz de Jun:... ajajajajaja mal pensado XD que creías que estábamos haciendo?- al fondo se escuchó como Yayoi estalló a carcajadas.

Roberto: Nada… nada UÚ

Schneider: -a Santana- Duh! XD

Santana: ¬¬……..

Voz de Jun: Y que pasa con Tsubasa? Yo desde aquí lo veo.

Roberto: O.O Excelente!!!! Que no haga nada, averigua que está haciendo y no te separes de él hasta que lleguemos contigo.

Voz de Jun: Ok, cambio y fuera.-cuelga el teléfono…- Ese Roberto es un mal pensado u.ú

Ambos chicos terminan de recoger toda la ropa, Yayoi se queda con las maletas al pendiente de ver a Roberto y Jun se dirige hacia Tsubasa. Éste, por otra parte, estaba al fin hasta el frente de la fila del único cubículo que estaba en servicio.

Despachadora: Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle?

Tsubasa: ammmm... cual es el vuelo mas lejanos que tiene para estas horas?

Despachadora: Oo ¿? – _Este hombre quiere huir del país? capaz y es un ladrón o un secuestrador...Dios mio! será narco?... tal vez trafica niños!!!! Mmm no los veo… tal vez lleva sus partes en esa mochila de mano!!!! OO!!!!... ay, mejor no me meto en problemas, tengo una familia por la cual velar_ . !!...- ejemm... déjeme ver nnUUUUU

Tsubasa: Si, por favor, pero apresúrese.

Despachadora: Em... Tengo uno a Marruecos que sale en media hora... o si me deja checar...

Tsubasa: ese está bien!!!!!D

Despachadora: OO!!!...ejemm... a que nombre lo pongo?

Jun: Tsubasaaaaaa!!!!

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! Jun, que susto me has puesto!!!

Jun: Ajajaja así has de tener la conciencia nn

Despachadora: .-.UUU ...- por los nervios comenzó a teclear a lo loco su computadora, provocando que esta se bloqueara.- Ay!!! No puede ser, perdóneme señor pero la máquina se bloqueo y tendrá que esperar unos minutos para poder terminar su trámite.

Tsubasa: T.T

Jun: Uy, que mal... en fin, en lo que se desbloquea, por qué no vienes conmigo? Yayoi está cuidando mi maleta y no me gusta dejarla sola.

Tsubasa: está bien -.-U….

Jun: Sabes, me acaba de hablar Roberto, parece que te anda buscando nn

Tsubasa: OO!!!! Roberto!!!!! ...momento... me ... vas a llevar con él?

Jun: sip nn

Tsubasa: OO!!!!- _Ay, mi madre!!!! Hora si estoy en aprietos, como me safo de Jun? Que haré? Que haré? Que haré? Que haré?_

Jun: Que pasa Tsubasa? Te pusiste pálido al sólo escuchar su nombre, acaso te escondes de él? nn

Tsubasa: E..emm...e... yooooo? ...ajajaja 8D como crees?.

Jun: ….. y para quien es ese boleto a Marruecos? No me digas que quieres escapar hasta allá? Ajajaja lo creería de quien fuera pero nunca del gran Tsubasa Ozora, y mas sabiendo que se acerca la Copa América nn.

Tsubasa: -prácticamente sudando frio- ajajajajaja si, verdad? XD... ajajaja... ay Jun...como se te ocurren esas ocurrencias, eh?

Con la actitud de su amigo y con su astucia a flor de piel, se convenció de lo que Tsubasa estaba tramando hacer sin esfuerzo alguno.

Jun: ¬v¬...-_ bingo!!, ay mi querido Tsubasa, eres taaaaaaaaan obvio ejejeje sin querer le atiné a tu plan_.

Tsubasa: - _ay, no me gusta como me ve Jun, de seguro ya está empezando a sospechar de mi huida... estúpidas computadoras, se tuvieron que trabar justo cuando me topaba con Jun . !!!! este hombre es peligroso, mas me vale cuidar cada palabra que diga en su presencia ¬¬… ya se!!!! Haré la reservación por teléfono!!!! 3!!!!! Solo necesito separarme un poco y ¬v¬…. o.o…..Demonios!!!!! Schneider tiene mi celular!!!!!!!! _

Todo parecía estar perdido… Jun lo llevaría con Yayoi, y una vez juntos esperarían a Roberto, quien se encargaría de sacarlo de ahí y asegurarse de que mañana, lunes, el estuviera puntualito en el campo entrenando y preparándose para la dichosa Copa América. Y justo cuando la resignación se había apoderado de él, levantó la cabeza un poco y mirando hacia un pequeño tumulto de gente, pudo divisar entre todas esas cabecitas una en especial de cabello corto color castaño claro y un poco despeinado. Tsubasa no lo creía, que diablos estaba haciendo Taro Misaki en Brasil?

La mente de Tsubasa comenzó a trabajar rápido… tal vez su amigo sería la solución a este problema, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era quitarse a Jun de encima para llegar hasta Taro sin que él se diera cuenta siquiera de que su amigo estaba ahí.

Tsubasa: A… aaa… AAH!!!No puede ser!!! –se lleva las manos a la cabeza con sorpresa muuuy sobreactuada xD- Olvidé mi cartera en el cubículo! Voy por ella!.

Jun: Oh! Vamos, te acompaño.

Tsubasa: Oh! Pero que veo!!! – voltea hacia donde está Yayoi- Ese tipo anda manoseando a Yayoi!!!! OO

Jun: QUEEEEE?????

En lo que Jun volteó hacia ella, quien por cierto esta sola, Tsubasa, mas rápido que una bala, se escabulló entre la gente, Jun no supo ni cuando ni como le hizo, pero una vez que vio que fue engañado por el capitán de la selección japonesa, maldijo en voz baja y confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Tsubasa estaba intentando escapar de Brasil… pero por que? Se avecina un gran torneo, que razón podría tener Tsubasa para evitar algo de tal magnitud?... y Jun no iba a quedarse con la duda, eso es seguro.

Por otro lado… Taro caminaba pacíficamente por el aeropuerto sin molestar a nadie xD cuando repentinamente sintió que alguien a toda prisa lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba lejos de la multitud a gran velocidad. Una vez que llegaron a un lugar un poco despejado y un tanto escondido de la vista de Jun, Tsubasa se digno a soltarlo y pudo ver la cara de sorpresa/espanto/susto de su amigo.

Taro: O-OUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Tsu… Tsubasa? O.O…. Aaaaah! Pero que susto me has puesto ÚoU… -toma aire- Que gusto! Justo quería verte hoy nn… hace dos días que llegué a Brasil- lo abraza.

Tsubasa: Hola Taroooo!!! Que gusto verte aquí nn… oo eh? Y ammm… por cierto a que has venido a Brasil?!?!? O.o

Taro: ah! Es que a mi papá hace algunos años se le ocurrió pintar algunos paisajes del Amazonas nn… sus cuadros están aquí en un museo, pero va a preparar una exposición allá en París, así que vine por algunos nn.

Tsubasa: oo woow!...Taro, amigo, perdona si arruino este momento pero necesito de tu ayuda T-T…

Taro: claro Tsubasa, sabes que cuentas conmigo nn…

Tsubasa le cuenta a su amigo de todo lo ocurrido ese día, de sus planes de "huida" y de sus posibles futuros planes…sea como sea podía confiar en él, Taro no por nada es su mejor amigo.

Taro: ajaja pobre Tsubasa nnU… con gusto te ayudo, tu espérame aquí escondido y yo te consigo un pase de abordar ahora mismo ;)

Tsubasa: Gracias Tarooooooooooo ToT!!!!

Taro se dirige hacia uno de los cubículos que estaba frente de ellos mientras camina cauteloso para que no lo vean sus compañeros de equipo, ya después de que Tsubasa tomara su camino, se uniría a ellos.

Tsubasa se sorprendió al ver que Taro se dirigía hacia la zona Premier de una de las aerolíneas de mas renombre de ahí, la tan aclamada Astulus Air Line X.D. y avanzaba hasta delante de la fila, donde lo recibieron prácticamente como a un rey.

Despachador: O.O!!!! Woow, pero si se trata del joven Misaki!!! Que gusto verlo aquí nuevamente!

Taro: nn ejeje hola!

Despachador: pero por favor tome asiento!!... AH! No hay sillas .-.UUU- llama a un empleado- ey! Tráele una silla a nuestro cliente, ah! Y un café inmediatamente!... en porcelana! Nada de vasos desechables ¬¬.

Empleado: -todo nervioso- Co… con mucho gusto! .-.U

Taro: Ay, no es necesario… en realidad tengo un poco de prisa nnU

Tsubasa: -desde lejos- OoU ¿?

En eso llega, no el empleado, sino el Gerente de la AeroLinea con la silla y el café xD, e invita a Taro a sentarse nuevamente, esta vez no lo pudo rechazar.

Gerente: Oh! Joven Misaki! Pero que gran sorpresa volverlo a ver tan pronto, está disfrutando su estancia en Brasil? Podemos servirle en algo? nn

Que diablos sucede aquí? Se preguntarán algunos xD… bueno, pues resulta que desde que Taro se hizo futbolista y vive en París, su carrera como tal lo ha vuelto muy famoso y aclamado para ese país y otros tantos de ese continente, y desde entonces los viajes en avión comenzaron a sustituir lo en tren y camión que siempre hacia con su padre, facilitándoles mucho mas así el transportarse... y también la cantidad de viajes de repente se duplicó xD, pues ya no solo Ichiro Misaki era el que requería viajar constantemente… y así, entre viajecito y viajecito Taro se convirtió rápidamente en el mejor cliente de ésta aerolínea xD…. además de que les ayudaba de patrocinio a ellos xD, desde entonces y por su fama en dicho país, han tenido muchos mas clientes (en su mayoría mujeres XD) , y casi es considerado como el símbolo de la aerolínea y ha grabado un que otro comercial para ellos (hagan de cuenta Jaqueline Bracamontes en Infinitum xD… o la chica de la oferta de Boletazo XD)… por eso siempre le consentían, para que no fuera a cambiar de aerolínea xD.

Taro: si, necesito un pase de abordar, si es posible ya con reservación en algún hotel.

Gerente: Que destino? Lo pongo a su nombre?

Taro: No, lleva el nombre de Tsubasa Ozora n.n y según él… el más próximo que tenga nnU

Gerente: Tengo uno que sale en 45 minutos hacia República Dominicana, y justo tenemos convenio con el 5 estrellas Hotel Happy Ostion (xD) que está justo enfrente de la playa y cuenta con todos los servicios, le podemos dar la Suite Imperial, que dice? Le hacemos la reservación a su amigo? nn

Taro voltea hacia donde está Tsubasa, quien haciendo solo asomaba su brazo haciendo señas afirmativas… el paquete sonaba muuuy tentador… y 45 minutos se pasan rápido si uno sabe pasar desapercibido xD

Taro: Si, ese está muy bien, por favor cárguelo a mi cuenta nn (aa que generoso es Tarito nn).

Gerente: Oh, no! Joven Misaki, esto es un favor que le hacemos a su amigo, considérelo una cortesía de la casa hacia usted nn

Taro: Ah bueno, muchas gracias nn!- recibe el boleto.

Gerente: Hasta luego y vuelva pronto! nn-todos los que se encuentran en ese cubículo y en los próximos de la misma aerolínea dejan a un lado sus asuntos, se ponen en fila y despiden a Taro con alabanzas y gritos como "Vuelva pronto" y "no deje de sonreír XD"

Taro: chao ñ.nUUU Esta gente es muy graciosa nn

Tsubasa: Oh rayos! Sabia que viajaba mucho pero esto es demasiado… cuantos ceros tendrá su kilometraje?? … los ha de contar ya con notación científica ooUUU

Parecía que todo había salido a la perfección, Taro ahora se dirigía hacia el escondite de su amigo para entregarle el pase de abordar, esperarían en algún café del aeropuerto a la hora indicada, y después Tsubasa se iría a sus bien merecidas vacaciones… peeero xD, mientras Taro caminaba alegremente, alguien le vio…

¿????: Taro?... Taro!!! Que sorpresa D!!!!!!

Taro: O-OUUUUUUU…….-se paraliza.

Tsubasa: O-OUUUUU…..-se oculta.

Taro: D Roberto!!! Woow! También esta todo el equipo del Nankatsu! Y Schneider nnU… que bueno es ver tantos rostros conocidos nnU… pero díganme, Tsubasa no está con ustedes??!?!? D… me gustaría poder verlo antes de irme de Brasil….

Ryo: Justamente a él estamos buscando.

Mamoru: Puedes creerlo?? Este tipo –señala a Santana- cree que Tsubasa se quiere escapar del país!.

Tepei: Si, dice que lo vio aquí en el aeropuerto y que se está escondiendo de nosotros a propósito.

Taro: oh! ooU …

Jun: ¬¬…. -Mira a Taro-.

Taro: ooUUUU….- se pone un poco nervioso.

Jun: ¬¬… Taro… tu no habrás visto a Tsubasa de casualidad y nos estás ocultando algo?

Taro: O-OU…. crees?!?! xD…

Yayoi: Ay Jun como crees?? Taro acaba de decirnos que no lo ha visto… y todos sabemos lo honesto que siempre es nuestro amigo nn

Taro: ……°¬°UU- auch! Gancho al hígado a la conciencia XD.

Ryo: Yayoi tiene razón! Debería de avergonzarte el haber dudado de él u.ú

Taro: ……°u°UUUUUU. No me gusta por donde va esto TT-TT

Jun: mmm tienes razón. Lo lamento Taro, siento haber dudado de ti -.-U.

Taro: Aaaah…. Ehhh ooUUUU… no… no hay problema nnUUUUU jejeje.-definitivamente está nervioso xD

Mamoru: Ya! Tenemos que encontrar a Tsubasa!!!! Así podremos jugar todos juntos de nuevo nn

La idea no sonaba nada mal… jugar como en los viejos tiempos… pero Tsubasa necesitaba esas vacaciones, así que ya será para la siguiente ocasión. Echó una mirada disimulada hacia donde estaba Tsubasa, quien estaba todavía oculto, pero podía ver a su amigo con claridad. Taro con la mirada le indicó que estuviera atento, pasó sus manos hacia su espalda y le dejó ver el pase de abordar. Tsubasa entendió perfectamente, el siguiente movimiento sería decisivo.

Taro: bien…. Ahora a distraerlos… Aprovecha Tsubasa!!!... oigan!... saben por que las puertas de las iglesias son tan grandes?

Todos: Oo??? eh?

Schneider: no, por que? oo

Taro: u//,//¬ para que pueda pasar el Altísimo.

Caída estilo anime general xD… todos se empiezan a carcajear xDDD menos Santana quien solo cubrió su rostro como sintiendo vergüenza ajena, y mientras los demás intentan incorporarse, Tsubasa, mas rápido que una bala pasó por detrás de Taro, tomó el boleto de sus manos e igual de rápido se dirigió hacia el baño de hombres... cosa que no pasó del todo desapercibida por dicha persona inreíble (esa palabra existe? xD).

Ryo: Eso que?!?! xDDDD ajajajajaja estábamos hablando de Tsubasa xD

Taro: ah!!... bueno, es que estaban tan serios que… emm… quise alegrar un poco el momento ññUU jejeje

Yayoi: Ya vez Jun? Como un chico tan lindo e inocente como Taro podría mentirnos? nn

Taro: Yayoi… basta ñ//////ñU… por favor.

Jun va con Roberto, le toma del brazo y lo separa del grupo.

Jun: Roberto… algo no cuadra. Taro está nervioso ¬¬

Roberto: Tienes razón… también lo noté… crees que…?

Jun: Si, no hay duda ¬¬.

Roberto: A él le gusta Yayoi ¬.¬

Jun: si ¬¬… digo, QUE?!?! oO

Roberto: Si, no viste como se puso cuando ella comenzó a hablar bien de él? ¬¬… parece que a ella si le gusta… algo ocultan esos dos…

Jun: NO!!!!... oo… 6,6…. Mmm… NO !!!!... nooo T-T….

Santana:-se mete en la conversación- Se a lo que te referías al principio… ve al baño, ahí te quitarás de dudas.

Jun: …. De acuerdo T-T… pero tengan a Yayoi alejada de Taro ¬ .´¬ ….

Jun se dirige al baño… al notar eso Taro comienza a ponerse mas nervioso, y justo cuando iba a intervenir, Schneider le toma del brazo, lo lleva a una de las ventanas que da hacia la pista de despegue, señala un avión y le pregunta…

Schneider: Dime algo, puede ver a algún marciano? oó

Taro: Eh? Oo

Mientras tanto en el baño, Jun pudo ver que todas las puertas de los cubículos estaban cerradas pero en ninguna se veían pies por debajo,

Jun: ¬v¬…. mmm veamos que hay detrás de la catafixía número 1!!!! –abre repentinamente una de las puertas… pero estaba vacio…-esto se pone divertido…-se sigue con la segunda, con la tercera, con la cuarta, ahora solo queda una. En vez de abrirla como las demás, decide tocar la puerta XD

Toc toc

Tsubasa: Ocupado!!!!... digo, no hay nadie!!!!!

Jun: ME alegra, quiero entrar xDDDDDD

Jun abre la puerta, ve a Tsubasa, y cierra la puerta tras él.

Jun: Jaja xD te atrapé! xDDDD

Tsubasa: TT-TT _.Estoy frito… de todo el Nankatsu me tuvo que encontrar Jun…. Es taaan chismoso! no se ganó el apodo de "Misugui Chapoy" por nada…así que en cuanto se distraiga correré a la sala de abordar… si es que puedo_. T.T- Hola Jun… 99.

Jun: Tsubasa, amigo! Todos estamos buscándote nn… por que no vienes conmigo y así te llevo con los demás?

Tsubasa: T-T……….

Jun: Vamos, cuéntame, que pasa? nn

Tsubasa: TT-TT…..

Jun: mmmm viendo que no me quieres contar, te propongo algo… te ayudo a escapar de Brasil, pero dime que pasa nn.

Tsubasa: 8D!!!!! Pero cómo lo ... O.O... soy tan obvio T.T ... U.U ... U.¬ ... UU... bueno, tu ganas... verás, lo que pasa es que...- le cuenta el porque quiere escapar y todo lo sucedido en el aeropuerto.

Jun: Ajajajajaja XD vaya que si te mereces unas vacaciones... bueno, un trato es un trato.

Tsubasa: Entonces me ayudas? TTvTT

Jun: Sólo dime que quieres que haga ;).

Tsubasa: Jun, eres el mejor!!!! nn... lo único que tienes que hacer es...

Estos dos hombres cuchichean secretamente dentro del pequeño cubículo, la gente que entraba podía ver dos cabecitas saliendo por la parte de arriba y escuchar pequeños murmullos, y no podían evitar ver la escena con algo de extrañeza y malos pensamientos XD, digo ver a dos hombres dentro de un cubículo en un baño público haría pensar mal a cualquiera XD. Un poco mas tarde, Jun llega sólo con Roberto y los demás.

Roberto: Al fin llegas… ya pensamos donde podemos encontrar a Tsubasa. Te estábamos esperando.

Jun: eh?...Tsubasa, si, debemos hallarle... Tsubasa debe de estar...estar...- comienza a hablar pesadamente, pude verse notablemente pálido y se lleva una mano hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho-...

Yayoi: Ó0O!!!! Capitán!!! Que le pasa? Se encuentra bien?

Jun: Yo...yo... estoy bien... pero... Tsubasa...él... tienen que... tienen que... aaaaaaah...-se desploma en el suelo después de un pesado suspiro y cae "inconsciente".

Yayoi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!! CAPITAAAAAAAN!!!!!!! Alguien llame a una ambulancia!!!!!

Roberto: Oh, por Dios, JUN!!!!!

Jun: -.- …………….

Santana: Uy O.O!!!

Schneider: Los marcianos lo ATACAN!!!!!!!

Ryo: ESTÁ MUERTO!!!!!!!!

Taro: Cállate, (censurado) . !!!!

Todos: OO!!!!!!!…..- se le quedan viendo a Taro.

Taro: ooU…. perdón, son los nervios del momento -//.//-U

Todos vuelven su atención hacia Jun.

Yayoi: Alguien por el amor de Dios traiga ayuda!!!!!!!

Todo el equipo del Nankatsu rodea a Jun, quien sigue inconsciente en el suelo, y la demás gente de los alrededores se acercan a ver que es lo que está pasando. Una vez que toda la gente se reunió allí, Tsubasa salió de su escondite (vio todo desde la puerta del baño) y aprovechó la oportunidad para correr lejos de ellos. Entre la multitud y en el suelo alcanzó a ver el rostro de Jun, quien también lo vio con un ojo entre abierto y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisilla de complicidad, a la cual Tsubasa respondió con una muy pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento mientras corría, y mientras uno le deseaba buen viaje a su amigo mentalmente, el otro pensaba "_Wuau, por que no fue actor?"_ , nada de esto fue notado por nadie y pasó en una centésima de segundo. El plan marchó a la perfección XD.

Ahora solo tenía que llegar a la sala de espera y esperar xD… pero todavía no estaban dejando entrar a la sala xD… así que tenía 15 minutos para seguir escondiéndose… y solo se le ocurrió un lugar a donde meterse… el estacionamiento xD.

Mientras tanto…

Yayoi: No reacciona, que hacemos!?!?!?!!??! TToTT

Roberto: Ya llamé a un hospital!!!! Dicen que llegan en unos minutos.

Schneider: Por cierto, el saldo de Tsubasa ya se acabó xD.

Santana: alguien tómele el pulso!

Jun: -.-U …. Glup.

Yayoi lo hace inmediatamente, y nota que el pulso del capitán está normal y es constante. ¿qué tenía entonces?

Santana: Tal vez es un paro respiratorio… que alguien que le de respiración boca a boca!!!.

Todos: OO!!!!…..

Jun: hmmm!... U….. –casi reacciona xD.

Yayoi: Alguien sabe primeros auxilios?!??!!? TToTT

Schneider: YO….!!!

Todos: Si?!?!? D

Schneider: ….No!! XD jajaja…. –ve que nadie ríe… todos le ven feo….-ejeje nnU perdón, no lo pude evitar -.-U.

Todos: uú…o.o ... ¬v¬… -voltean a ver a Taro.

Taro: 6.6… o.o… . .… . …. O.o…. que?...

Todos le siguen viendo.

Taro: QUEEE?!?!?! No, no me miran a mi… no, esperen!!! ….nooo, por que yoooo?!?!?! T-T

Jack: Tu una vez le salvaste la vida a Hikaru cuando casi se ahogó….según xD.

Taro: ooU…

Ryo: Aunque en ese río era prácticamente imposible que alguien se ahogara…

Mamoru: y también dicen que Hikaru no se estaba ahogando realmente, yo creo que solo quería fresas xD

Taro: siguen con eso? ¬/////¬….. en esa ocasión Hikaru SI se estaba ahogando…

Ryo: Ajá xD… y lo de las fresas? xD

Taro: ..… ¬\\¬……

Bueno xD, este cascarrillo (antes de que piensen que puse alguna de mis yaoiadas XD) viene de un pequeño incidente que ocurrió unos pocos años atrás en el que Taro había ido de visita a Japón y todos se habían reunido para jugar aprovechando la estancia de su amigo. Tsubasa ya se encontraba en Brasil, así que amm… esa vez… no estuvo XD (Duh! XDDD). Una tarde jugaron al lado de un pequeño río que pasaba por ahí, al cual casi nadie le daba importancia pues era muy poco profundo y con poca corriente. Pero una noche antes había llovido bastante y el río había aumentado considerablemente… pero igual, por costumbre no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Una vez que terminaron el partido, todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, pero el viento hizo que el lazo de Hikaru volara a un pequeño arbusto en la orilla del río. Mala suerte fue la suya cuando intentó agarrarlo y la rama donde se sostenía se rompió y calló al río. Los demás chicos ya iban un poco lejos y solo Taro alcanzó a escucharlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a salvar a su amigo quien aparentemente no sabía nadar y estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente, la cual era algo fuerte ese día.

Cuando logró sacarlo del agua, notó que ya estaba inconciente, no supo si por algún golpe o por que si se había ahogado, pero de todos modos y sin pensarlo mucho lo puso boca arriba y se preparó para darle respiración artificial a su amigo después de haberle oprimido el pecho varias veces. No es que realmente supiera primeros auxilios, sino que alguna vez vio algo parecido en algún programa de televisión que trata de salvavidas, y con la desesperación que sintió, ni siquiera dudo en intentarlo, y sí dio resultado para su sorpresa y alivio.

Ryo, que escuchó algunos chapoteos, se volvió para ver que había ocurrido, pero lo que vio no se parecía nada a lo que había pasado por su mente, y la escena que vio le pareció … ejem… un tanto extraña… acaso Taro estaba besando a Hikaru, quien a su vez estaba acostado en el suelo?!? Oh, diablos! Y viendo tal cosa no le costo nada sumar dos mas dos, mas uno, mas cinco, mas cincuenta, mas la raíz cuadrada de 5 678 346 742, restándole el cociente de 20, mas la derivada de la recta tangente de la hipérbola abreviado a la tercia de 80 multiplicado por el logaritmo base e de 1345 comprobando con inducción matemática... bueno quizás si le costo un poco xD (por que además hasta le salió mal XDDD), pero no demasiado, y con ese pequeño razonamiento dijo, sorprendiendo a Taro y despertando a Hikaru:

Ryo: OO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! QUE GAYS SE VEEEEN!!!!! (jajajaja XD)

Taro: ò.Ô eh?!?... 6.6….. O//////OUU!!!! – solo hasta entonces se percató lo comprometedor de la pose XD…. – Que tonterías dices?!?!? Hikaru se estaba ahogando!!!! Le estoy salvando la vida, pedazo de (censurado)!!!

Ryo: OO!!!! woow, hoy conocí dos caras que desconocía de Taro . Ja! xD creo que ya notaron que Tarito es medio "boca floja" cuando se enoja xD.

Hikaru: o coff… coff……ToT cooof… -comienza a toser agua- cof cof cof…

Taro: Hikaru! Estás vivo!!!! TvT

Hikaru: eh?!?... cof… cof… -sigue tosiendo agua- … cof… cof… o …cof cof cof cof….-Taro le ayuda a incorporarse poco a poco.

Por los gritos de Ryo, los demás jugadores regresaron para ver que sucedía y Ryo los puso al tanto…

Ryo: Los caché!!!!! Se estaban besando!!!!! Por eso se quedaron atrás xDDDD

Todos: OO!!!

Jun: orale, que escondidito se lo tenían x3 jajaja.

Taro: Claro que no!!!! Hikaru se estaba ahogando, se cayó al río!!! Que no ven que estamos mojados!?!?!?! .

Mamoru: Hay, pero si en ese río nadie se ahoga.

Tepei: Que se me hace que se tiró a propósito XD

Hajime: Apuesto a que si se hubiera atrasado Ryo no se hubieran aventado por el XD

JAck: No, así nadie xD

Ryo: ¬¬…..

Todos: jajajajaja XD

Taro: ¬//////¬UUU…

Hikaru: UU que?... cof… cof 0 … de que hablan?-todavía anda medio ido xD, no escucha muy bien todo lo que han dicho sus compañeros acerca de él y su salvador… y sigue tosiendo agua xD- cof… cof…UU... mmm o.o….mmmmm 6.6….-algo se saborea- …mmm… oigan, no recuerdo haber comido nada…. por que me sabe tanto la boca a fresa:9 mmmmmm que rico!

Taro///////// UUUUUUU Hikaruuuuuuuu…..

Carcajada general XD… justo esa tarde Tarito estuvo comiendo dulces de fresa XD...hasta entonces, Hikaru captó el chiste del asunto y se enteró de lo sucedido previamente… y claro que se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario xD.

Taro: ¬///¬U…. así agradecen que le salvara la vida a un compañero de equipo??? Que sería de nosotros sin su ayuda en el campo?... Ryo pasaría a ser titular en vez de él, eso SI sería una desgracia…. De plano yo preferiría no jugar para evitarme la vergüenza ¬¬ eso es peor que tener a Morisaki en la portería en un mundial y contra Bracil ¬¬

Morisaki: ToT…. (ajajaja xD pobre tipo, ni había dicho nada y ya lo pasaron a fregar XD)

Ryo: OoO…. ¬///¬U ……

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja xD

Yayoi: ¬¬ hoooolaaaaaa!!! El capitán se nos muere!!! Los paramédicos no llegan, Taro se hace del rogar y a todos les vale!!! El capitán se va a morir ya ustedes les importa un cacahuate!!!! Que malos compañeros son T-T….-se le queda viendo a Taro.

Taro: ooUU….

Mamoru: Ándale Taro!!! Que esperas!?!?!

Roberto: es una vida de lo que estamos hablando, VAMOS!!!

Tepei: Imagina que es Hikaru y dale de tu fresita milagrosa, para que se despierte con un buen sabor de boca XDDDDD

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja xD

Taro: …… ¬ o´¬ (censuradísimo xD)…..

Todos: AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD!!!!!!!!!- están que se revuelcan de la risa los méndrigos XD… hasta Yayoi se está riendo ahora xDD (Santana: yo no me estoy riendo ¬¬) bueno, tu no vales, eres un robot, según Bob Esponja los robots no pueden reír XDDDDDD (Santana: ¬¬…. Es Cyborg… y no lo soy realmente)… Como sea ññU…y si Jun no se ríe es por que de plano tiene un graan aguante ooU.

Taro: 6.6…. mmmmmm….. Diablos! Hace mucho que no veo el programa… U…. además si lo hago estos (censurado) no me van a dejar en paz nunca ¬¬….

Jun: -.-UUUU……

Taro: mmmmmmm…… . AaaaH! Pero que diablos estoy esperando?!?!?! Es JUN!!!!!!... bueno, aquí voy o////óUUU… espero recordar como se hace .-.U

Momento de tensión…. Todos los ahí presentes les rodearon para ver que estaba sucediendo y para ver hasta que hora se decidía este chico para darle respiración artificial a su compañero. Y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Jun se levanta repentinamente frente a todos.

Jun: ay, no es necesario, no tenía anda nnUU… pero gracias por tu intención, Taro ññUUUU.

Taro: O-OUUUUU….- se asustó xD.

Yayoi: CAPITAAAAAN!!!!! Es un milagro!!!!TTvTT

Taro: UoÙ uuuf!.-suspiro de alivio.

Santana: Espérate, como que no tenías nada ¬¬?

Jun: Si, Tsubasa me pidió que fingiera que me daba un paro cardiaco durante 10 minutitos para que, mientras ustedes se entretenían conmigo, el pudiera fugarse nn

Taro: Que??? Tsubasa??? OO…. ….. --UUU debí suponerlo….

Mamoru: Y nos lo cuantas así como si nada? Vaya, que buenos "favores" haces ¬¬

Jack: Y luego por que te dicen "Misugi Chapoy" ¬¬

Jun: Tsubasa sólo dijo "entretenlos", nunca mencionó nada de guardarle el secreto ni nada por el estilo u.ú. Además este chisme es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo enfriar XD.

Yayoi: UÚ Ay capitán, no tiene remedio.

Jun: ññ Tengo que entretenerme con algo cuando estoy en la banca!!! Entiéndanme T.T!!! ejejeje no tienen ni idea de todo lo que me he enterado desde allí XD, puedo chantajear a quien yo quiera muajajajajaja!!!!.

Todo el Nankatsu: Oo!!!!! –a muchos de ellos si les constaban las palabras del entrenador Misugi… no por nada ese año había sido uno de los más polémicos en cuanto a los chismes que corrieron acerca de la selección japonesa xD.

Roberto: Bueno, ya que todo está bien será mejor que alcancemos a Tsubasa antes de que escape!

Todos: Si!!!!!

Taro: oo …. bien, si lo veo antes que ellos, trataré de despistarlos… le enviaré mensajes a su celular para prevenirle, sin saber que dicho aparato no estaba en las manos de su amigo.

Los 15 minutos ya habían pasado y Tsubasa se dirigía hacia el interior del aeropuerto nuevamente.

En eso venía llegando una ambulancia, los médicos a los que llamó Roberto apenas se aparecían xD.

Med1: Ya ni pa que venimos pareja -.-… dijeron que era paro respiratorio… lo mas seguro es que ya se asfixió.

Med2: Aich! No puede ser, no otra vez… ya van 12 esta semana Maria la del Barrio tiene la culpa, casi no dan comerciales!!

Med1: Oye, pareja…. No es ese el delantero de los Brancos?!?!?!? O.O

Med2: Cual?

Med1: Ese, el japonesito que trajo Roberto Hongo desde Japón.

Med2: Donde?!?! Dooonde?!?!?

Med1: Ahiiiiiii!!!!-señala hacia Tsubasa.

Med2: Cierto!!!! D Vamos a pedirle su autógrafo!!!!!

Med1: Vamos!!!!! Solo deja orillo a la orilla esta gigantesca cosa ¬¬ (refiriéndose a la ambulancia XD)

Tsubasa, por su parte, caminaba cauteloso entre la gente del aeropuerto, procurando tener donde ocultarse cada 5 pasos xD

Por otra parte, Taro intentaba pasar desapercibido entre sus amigos para poder advertir a Tsubasa con un mensaje desde su celular. Con una habilidad digna de admirarse, el trotamundos (xD) escribió con gran rapidez y lo envió sin llamar la atención.

De repente Schneider sintió que algo vibraba dentro de su bolso, se detuvo un poco quedando un poco mas atrás de los demás, hurgó en su bolsillo y vio que era el celular de Tsubasa, en la pantalla se leía "Mensaje nuevo". La curiosidad del joven alemán fue demasiada y no pudo evitar que uno de sus dedos pulsara "leer"… el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"Tsu, n vayas al area d kfeterias, aya van roberto y jun, los demas stan enel area d espera"

OMG!!! Como lo sabe?!?! Alguien estaba intentado advertir a Tsubasa! Pero quien … o que podría ser? Miró hacia todos lados, todos parecían normales. En el techo! … tampoco había nada. Sería posible que Tsubasa tuviera contactos del tercer tipo? Y ahora el tenía en sus manos el medio de comunicación que los mantenía en contacto!! Lo único que se le ocurrió por hacer en ese momento fue advertir a los demás del mensaje sin revelar la identidad del mensajero.

Schneider: Eh! Oigan todos!!! …

Todos: o.o

Schneider: Mejor no vayamos para allá!! Estoy seguro de que no está!!! Mejor busquemos por allá! Donde están las tiendas! Seguro está dentro de alguna leyendo alguna revista o algo por el estilo!!!

Ryo: Cierto! Yo vi algunas tiendas de ropa, capaz y se compra algo para despistarnos!

Roberto: Muy bien! Vallamos para allá entonces!

Todos: siii!!!

Taro: ooU…. ¬.¬….. 6.6….- se pone a teclear el celular nuevamente.

Schneider mas que prestar atención a su alrededor y buscar a Tsubasa, estaba atento a volver a sentir el vibrador del celular… si sí llegaba ese mensaje, estaría casi seguro de que sus sospechas son ciertas y que el centrocampista de los Brancos realmente tiene contactos de "otro mundo".

Y de repente llegó ese mensaje nuevo que esperaba, este decía:

"el area d tiendas n es segura, acia aya stan yendo todos"

Schneider estaba atónito! Como lo saben!? Acaso lo escucharon? Nuevamente volteó hacia todos lados pero no encontró nada que le interesara y nuevamente advirtió a sus amigos acerca del mensaje.

A Taro comenzaba a extrañarle esta situación… se le hacia mucha coincidencia que Schneider hubiera adivinado por segunda ocasión lo que acababa de prevenirle a su amigo… y justo cuando estaba comenzando a escribir un tercer mensaje lo vio, en la mano derecha de Schneider estaba el celular de Tsubasa.

El solo ver el aparato hizo que se petrificara, sus mensajes los había recibido el Kaiser!!!

Por otra parte…

Tsubasa caminaba cauteloso hacia su destino, sin saber que estaba siendo seguido por un par de personas con batas blancas que platicaban muy animadamente y cantaban a los 4 vientos que estaban siguiendo al gran Tsubasa Ozora!.

Y entre alguno de los oyentes se encontraba por ahí una reportera, la cual no tenía registro alguno de algún traslado o vacaciones acerca del jugador japonés, así que se puso a seguirlos mientras marcaba a la televisora para que mandara mas reporteros, fotógrafos, etc para apoyarse y hacer un buen reportaje.

Si era un traslado, seria un buen reporte para la sección de deportes; si eran vacaciones seria un buen reporte para la sección de sociales; y si era una cita seria un buen reporte para la sección de chismes xD… por donde quiera que la veía, con esa nota se pagaba sus vacaciones de verano!

Un poco mas adentro del aeropuerto…

Roberto: y que tal si ya abordó algún vuelo?

Ryo: no lo creo, no han anunciado salidas.

En eso Roberto ve una pantalla donde están anunciados los vuelos de entrada y salida al lado de algunos anuncios publicitarios, pero no alcanza a leer muy bien por el tamaño tan pequeño de las letras.

Roberto: Oye Ishizaki, alcanzas a leer lo que dice ahí???

Ryo: Claro, dice "oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"…

Taro: Ryo, esos son los aros olímpicos, no se leen -.-U

Ryo: ooU….

Todos: duuuuuuh! ¬o¬

Ryo: ¬///¬ aich!!

Santana, por otra parte vía que Schneider, quien de por si andaba medio raro desde que llegó, ahora estaba mas raro pues estaba completamente callado y parecía estar pensando en algo referente al celular. Curioso, fue a preguntarle.

Santana: sucede algo Karl?

Schneider: eh?... pues creo que si… ya descubrí porque no encontramos a Tsubasa ¬,¬

Con ese comentario llamó la atención de todo el equipo.

Mamoru: y bien? O,o

Schneider: estuvo hablando de marcianos y…le han estado llegando mensajes a su celular acerca de nuestra ubicación ¬,¬… parece que Tsubasa tiene "otro tipo" de amistades, a Mausan le encantaría saber de esto:D cuanto me pagaría por este celular?!?!

Santana: si serás…. –el cyborg del soccer comenzaba a desesperarse- Tiene un contacto! Uno de ustedes le ha estado advirtiendo!- señala al Nankatsu.

Todos: OoO!!

Taro: OoUUU….-suda frío- Ahhhh… n… noo, puede ser cualquiera de aquí! Digo, tal vez tiene algún amigo que trabaja aquí en el aeropuerto! Porque quieres acusar a alguien de nosotros!? No confías en nosotros cierto? ¬,¬…

Todos: Oo… Taro?- nadie le conocía su lado cizañoso xD

Santana: ¬¬U…

Taro:… y no será porque crees que eres superior por ser brasileño y supuesto hijo de no se quien y nosotros asiáticos? ¬,¬… eres igual que Pierre y Napoleón!- dijo con despreció y cierta indignación en su voz, el también era un buen actor después de todo xD.

Ahora todos se le quedan viendo feo a Santana, móndrigo rasista, que se cree? Quien es él para juzgar al equipo completo?! … Taro por su parte ya no sabía en que royo se estaba metiendo, su intención si fue poner a todos en su contra para que se olvidaran del celular aunque en el fondo no quería ocasionar ningún conflicto entre ellos… pero igual no lo logró.

Roberto: Por supuesto que no! Taro, me extraña en ti esa desconfianza! Santana es gran amigo mio y de Tsubasa, igual que tú!

Taro: ooU glup…- tómela cachetón xD.

Roberto: mejor veamos quien era el mensajero!

Taro se lleva las manos al rostro, por unos instantes deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

Por su parte, Roberto toma el celular de las manos del alemán, teclea un par de botones, da con los mensajes y en el remitente se leía "Taro".

Todos voltean a ver a Taro, quien ante la mirada de todos sentía que se hacia chiquito chiquito chiquito, le han pillado, el era el contacto después de todo xD.

Taro: aaa…… sorpresa? .¬.U…………

Jun: - a Yayoi- Vez? VEZ!?! Ahí está tu príncipe de la sinceridad y la inocencia! Nos ha estado viendo la cara a todos, y a TI en especial ¬¬…

Taro: T-T… no, no lo tomen así, por favor ToT…. Yo solo quería ayudar a mi amigo… :'(

Taro estaba haciendo un puchero con una carita de niño bueno irresistiblemente irresistible que estaba logrando enternecer a todos… menos a Santana y a Jun, claro está.

Mamoru: ahhh! Chicos, Taro tiene razón… no debemos culparlo por intentar ayudar a Tsubasa, recuerden que ellos son los mejores amigos! Que acto es más bondadoso que ese!? Todos deberían de avergonzarse! Además, aquel que esté libre d epecado, que lance la primera piedra!!– pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Taro y ejecuta la famosa pose de Meter Pan aaay, que imponente soné xD pensó para si mismo.

Todos guardaron silencio ante el comentario del número 8 del Nankatsu, éste los miraba con firmeza y los demás intentaban esquivar su mirada sintiendo algo de culpabilidad. Mamoru tenía razón, y cuando quería se sabía imponer.

Taro: Mamoru :'( …- ahora Taro se enterneció por el comentario de su amigo, que lindo! Lo defendió! Y parece que dio resultado… peeeero en realidad xD…

Ryo: es cierto, lo sentimos Taro… ya sabemos lo "bueno" que eres con los amigos u,u.

Tepei: si, yo creo que Hikaru te recordara por siempre XD

Morisaki: y eso que es sólo tu amigo… Tsubasa es tu "mejor" amigo!! No me quiero imaginar todo lo que serías capaz de hacer por el – se la devolvió xD

Mamoru: si, yo creo que a el le daría el fresero entero!

Todos: jajajajajajaja! xDD

Taro: OmÓ… -estuvo a punto de hacer una señal obsena pero se contuvo por la presencia de Yayoi- ya se me hacía mucho que me defendieran… -´-U

Jun: Como sea… de todos modos Taro era el contacto! Gracias a eso perdimos pista de Tsubasa! Yayoi… no te espera nada bueno cuando estás con alguien que te miente mientras te ve a los ojos u.ú

Yayoi: Sigues con eso?!?! Aich esto ya me hartó ¬¬… le seguiré el jueguito para que se le quiten las ganas se volverme a hacer otro de sus sustos de muerte De todos modos, fue un buen acto, está apoyando a su mejor amigo arriesgándose el mismo a los juicios de sus compañeros… no hay acción mas noble u.ú… tu no te preocupes Tarito, tu acción fue buena, es solo que estos tipos no lo entienden uú

Todos: ooU

Jun: OÓ!!!!!….

Taro: T-T…..-de todos modos el se siente mal, de un modo u otro si estuvo tratando de engañar a sus amigos…..-eh?...Ta… Tarito? O///o

Yayoi ahora se va hacia Taro y le toma del brazo ante la furia de Jun y la sorpresa de todos… tal vez no había marcianos pero éste si que estaba siendo un día épico.

Y justo cuando Jun iba a empezar a hacerle un drama a su supuesta novia, comenzaron a ver como la gente se concentraba en un punto y los rumores comenzaban a fluir de sus bocas, además de que una televisora estaba instalándose a toda prisa. Por un momento Roberto intentó esconder detrás de la selección japonesa a Santana y a Schneider y de paso a el mismo, una conferencia de prensa sorpresa era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento!

Mamoru, aprovechando de su "invisibilidad" en ese país (xD) se acercó curioso a ver que sucedía y vio a una joven entrevistando a lo que parecían un par de paramédicos, los cuales estaban ansiosos por encontrar a cierto japonés que andaba por el aeropuerto y la chica intentaba indagar lo más posible en ellos por si sabían a que se debía que ese jugador estuviera ahí.

Rápidamente, Izawa fue a informar a los demás, los cuales quisieron aprovechar la situación, ahora todo el aeropuerto sabía que Tsubasa estaba ahí y con uno que lo viera iba a desatar toda una cadena de eventos que inmediatamente iba a conducirlos hasta él. Ahora Santana y Schneider debían esperar pacientes escondidos detrás de los demás.

Schneider: no tiene caso que nos ocultemos!... "ellos" saben que estamos aquí ¬,¬

Santana: podrías guardar silencio? X(

De repente ocurrió, la gente comenzó a gritar y las cámaras enfocaban hacia una de las tiendas. Parece que al fin le han descubierto, y justo cuando van hacia el aglomeramiento de gente hacia lo que, efectivamente, parecía ser Tsubasa.

Taro pensó más que a 1000 por hora y separándose tantito del grupo, cubriendo su boca y fingiendo voz de mujer, gritó:

Taro: AAH!!! Es Carlos Santana!!!!!

Esto llamó la atención de toooooodos de allí presentes e inmediatamente voltearon hacia donde provenía aquella voz, y al comprobar la veracidad de ésta, en cuestión de segundos ya los tenían rodeados. Las chicas corrieron inmediatamente hacia Carlos.

Santana: MISAKI!!!! OÓ

Tsubasa escuchó todo y jaló entre la multitud a su amigo aprovechando el gentio de gente y pasar desapercibido.

Taro: ME debes una ENORME, Ozora!! OÓ tu compañero me ODIA!! Además de que estoy quedando muy mal ante todos!!!

Tsubasa: Ya te había dicho que eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero? –dice con la mas dulce de las sonrisas mientras lo abraza. Taro solo se queda estático mientras le mira con puchero.

Taro: convenenciero….

Tsubasa: Bien, ahora solo tengo que llegar a la sala de espera nn Nos vemos Taro, y graaaaaaaaciaaaaaaaas por toooooodoooo, mejor amigo del aaaaalma! nn te compenzare cuando regrese! lo prometo nn

Taro: más te vale ¬¬... y mejor vete ya antes de que alguien mas te vea...

Entre tanto alboroto, el tumulto comenzaba a salirse de control y al reducir el espacio en el que estaban tan rápidamente, el kaiser fue retrocediendo entre los empujones y en uno de esos chocó con uno de los camarógrafos, quien soltó su enorme cámara la cual fue a dar de lleno en la cabeza del alemán y cayó inconciente al instante.

Por otro lado, la reportera, al escuchar el apellido de Misaki, inmediatamente lo reconoció como el segundo elemento del Goleen Combi y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada olvidándose completamente del Hijo del Dios del Soccer y fue cuando lo vio junto con Tsubasa.

Rápidamente llamó a su camarógrafo para que la auxiliara con la entrevista, pero éste estaba intentando hacer reaccionar al jugador alemán.

Sin tiempo para pensar, la chica sacó de su bolso una pequeña grabadora y con esa se dispuso a hacer el trabajo. Llegó a su objetivo antes de que pudiera irse y los afisionados la siguieron y comenzaron a intentar tomarse una foto con ambos. No cualquier día podían ver al Golden Combi juntos!

Por otra parte, el camarógrafo al fin pudo hacer reaccionar el joven alemán con ayuda de los paramédicos. Éste, al despertar y verse rodeado de gente, de cámaras y de más gente xD, se levantó inmediatamente demandando una explicación.

Schneider: se puede saber que es este alboroto?!? Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado ninguna rueda de prensa o entrevista!!- dijo con cierto enfado en su voz…- Además, que hacen dentro de mi departamento?!?! Esto es invasión de propiedad!!

Reportero: pero joven Schneider, se encuentra en el interior del Aeropuerto Internacional de Bracil… ooU

Schneider: … eh? Oo… pero qué…- voltéa para todos lados… si, en efecto, era un aeropuerto donde estaba… pero porque estaba en Bracil? que sucede ooU… muy bien Schneider, no dejes que esto domine tu cerebro! Recuerda como llegaste hasta aquí!... Estaba en la cancha cuando reté a Wakabayashi pero el me negaba el desafío… es cierto! El me debe un desafió!! El muy cobarde se acobardó! … oh! Que buen juego de palabras jejeje xD… ok, ya no me distraigo! Porque me negó el desafío?... mmm dijo que había visto a un tipo que desde hace tiempo no veía, un tal.. como era?... Champiñón?...no… zigomicete?... ascomicete?...no, era algo así… era mmmm… era… HONGO! Eso, vino un tal Hongo y yo me enojé y fui al campo a hacer unos tiros y vi un gatito arriba de la portería y traté de bajarlo y…. desperté aquí ooU

Todos los que le rodeaban esperaban una respuesta…

Roberto: recobraste la memoria! Es un milagro!!

Schneider: Tu eres el hongo!! Gracias a ti Genzo me negó mi desafío!

Roberto: eh?

Schneider: ese Wakabayashi ya verá!!! – y se fue sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo xD

Ryo: no vas a detenerle? O,o

Roberto: no, de seguro volverá a Alemania nn, además le había traido para que viera a un doctor para que le ayudara a recobrar la memoria, y parece que ya lo consiguió. Ahora vayamos por Tsubasa!!

Mamoru: no creo que puedas acercarte, esta completamente rodeado junto con Taro.

Roberto: entonces ayúdenme a salvar a Santana! T-T está atrapado!!!

Todos ven como el pobre estaba siento víctima de su gran cantidad de fans. Él maldecía en sus adentros a Misaki… ya vería la forma de vengarse…

Y hablando del rey de Roma… el y Tsubasa no sabía que hacer. Ahora el tema de conversación de los medios era el Combo Dorado, y la conclusión a la que llegaron fue que Tsubasa fue a recibir a su amigo, o algo por el estilo. Las cosas no iban marchando tan mal hasta que…

Santana: Misaki, es hora de salir del closet… admite de una vez que la Pareja Dorada también lo es fuera del campo ¬v¬

Taro y Tsubasa: QUEE?!?!? OOU!!!!!

Tsubasa: -a Taro- a poco esa impresión damos? TT-TT … que pensará Sanae?

Taro: no es cierto!! TT-TT aahh!!! Que mi padre no vea esto, que mi padre no vea esto!!

Santana: fuera modestia, Misaki ¬¬

Tsubasa: de que me perdí, eh?? Oo -se le queda viendo a Taro.

Tepei: -desde atrás- de las fresas!! xD

Tsubasa: Taro ¬¬…

Taro: que Hikaru te cuente después -///////////-

Todos, absolutamente TODOS se abalanzaron hacia ellos! Reporteros llegaron desde quien sabe donde, las cámaras les tomaban infinidad de fotos, las fans casi les lloraban para que dijeran que era mentira, las preguntas les llovían y los flashes les segaban!

Roberto: Santana ¬¬…

Santana: Lo lamento, pero Misaki se la ganó a pulso ¬¬ - dice mientras intenta remover todo el labial que tenia embarrado en el rostro.

Jun: muy bien hecho, te felicito Santana u..ú

Yayoi: Ustedes de plano no tienen madre ¬.¬

Jun: Que? seguirás de su lado a pesar de todo!?!

Yayoi: por su puesto que si! Además también pasaron a fregar al pobre de Tsubasa con eso!

Jun: eso le pasa por tener ese tipo de amistades UnÚ – este chico es de temer cuando se pone celoso, no creen? xD

Y comienzan a discutir xD

El aeropuerto era simple y sencillamente un caos! Había demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, demasiadas discusiones absurdas! Demasiado desma… xD. Tsubasa y Taro estaban siendo casi casi atacados por los medios para recibir una respuesta, y cuando ellos intentaban decir algo, otra pregunta callaba sus bocas impidiendo que hablaran. El estrés acumulado por todo el día comenzó a desesperarle de sobremanera! Además estaba a punto de perder su vuelo! Todo el esfuerzo de su amigo habría sido en vano, todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, volvería a las canchas con Roberto esa misma tarde y tendría que darle muchas muchas muchas vueltas como castigo. Y tal fue el punto de sus ansias por irse de ahí que…

Tsubasa: CON UN DEMONIO, YA CÁLLENSE!!!!!!!!! BOLA DE #$&$ QUE TIENEN EN CONTRA DE MIS "#$#$ VACACIONES, CHI" MA"#$$?!!??!?!?! YA ESTOY HASTA LA &$#& DE TODOS USTEDES, MANADA DE "#$&$, ASÍ QUE CON UNA $&$#&#$ JIJOS DE TODA SU &// MA"$3, YAAAA DEEEJEEENMEEE EN PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos, absolutamente TODOS los que estaban en el aeropuerto: Oo!!!...

Jun se lleva la mano al corazón.

….

Silencio

Grillo: oO……

….

Un bebé llora al fondo

….

Taro: oo… y yo era el malhablado...

….

Tsubasa: OWÓ...XO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- huye despavorido del aeropuerto.

Nadie pudo hacer nada, para cuando reaccionaron después de lo sucedido, Tsubasa ya había desaparecido de la vista de todos, y ya no se supo nada de el. Se fue sin dejar rastro alguno, su departamento estaba intacto, y no se comunicó con nadie hasta mucho después... bueno, dos días después con Tarito para agradecerle el trato taaaaaaaaan bueno que estaba recibiendo en República Dominicana gracias a sus influencias… lástima que Misaki no estaba tan a gusto como su vacacionero amigo, pues desde lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto se vio envuelto en una especie de "triángulo amoroso no correspondido" entre Yayoi, Jun y él, pero después de esos dos días en los que se medio distanciaron, volvieron a reconciliarse y parecen ahora un par de tortolitos en plena primavera. Eso y que se "hechó" a Santana encima xD, éste ahora si le miraba con desconfianza y cierto rencor, y también que tuvo que soportar a una infinidad de reporteros para negar las palabras que dijo Santana contra ellos, cabe mencionar que todos los miembros del Nankatsu estaban atacadísimos de la risa al principio pero después tuvieron compasión y le ayudaron a salir de reverendo royo, y Roberto prácticamente obligó a Santana a retractarse ante los medios.

Ah! Y que todo el Nankatsu siguió molestándole con lo de las fresas (Hikaru prefería desaparecerse de vez en cuando para no escucharlos y así pasaba mas tiempo con Mari)…

El punto es que él no salió tan bien librado, pero al final todos eran amigos y después de unas buenas tardes futboleras en Brasil todo queda atrás, y aprovechando que estaban ahí, todos se fueron al Carnaval a disfrutar ellos también de sus vacaciones.

Schneider volvió a Alemania y lo primero que hizo fue retar a Genzo y esta vez pudo ganarle sin esfuerzo alguno!... ya que eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando su vuelo arribó y a esa misma hora fue por el, lo sacó de su departamento con todo y pijama, y lo puso así en la portería… Genzo simple y sencillamente le dio el avión y casi se quedó dormido ahí mismo a los pues de la porteria xD

Genzo: bravo Schneider... tu ganaste... solo por esta vez ¬¬... ya me puedo ir a dormir? -,-

Schneider: No me siento agusto ganando asi, DESPIERTA WAKABAYASHI!!!!!!

Genzo: zzz -se queda dormido recargado en la porteria xD

Schneider: GRRRR!!!!

Cabe mencionar que en el campeonato de la Copa América, a los Brancos no les fue muy bien que digamos, pues quedó en tercer lugar, le seguían el Juventus de Argentina y en primer lugar quedaron los Pumas de México xD (N/A: déjenme soñar XDDD… y por cierto, Santana no se río xD).

Y cuando Tsubasa regresó (por cierto volvió tan pero tan alegre y alivianado, relajado, masajeado, apapachado y consentido que parecía que brillaba! Vaya que le hizo bien salir xD) aún alcanzó a ver a sus amigos ahí y terminaron de festejar como es debido.

Roberto le hizo dar muchísimas mas vueltas de castigo por haberse ido sin avisar… aunque en realidad era porque no lo había llevado con el xD ya que cada vez que Tsubasa mencionaba lo bieeeen que la había pasado, Hongo aumentaba mas y mas vuetas xD.

Y después de cierto tiempo… Roberto fue el que desapareció un par de días… y Taro también xDDD

Fin


End file.
